This disclosure relates generally to a surgical aiming system and method. Surgical systems for aiming plates and screws are well-known and include products by companies such as Synthes®, Zimmer®, Stryker®, and Biomet®. A few examples of surgical systems includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,065A, US20110224736A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,862B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,919B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,720B2, US20090228047A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,945B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,545,540B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,057B1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,065, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,457, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,654, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,283, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,415, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,234, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,253, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,775, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,293, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,496, U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,046, U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,453, US20030055428, US20030216742, U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,323, U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,577, U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,920, U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,508, U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,808, U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,236, U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,441, U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,230, U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,689, U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,056, U.S. Pat. No. 8,114,093, U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,432, U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,950, U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,638, U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,932, US20110106086, WO2007086854A1, WO2007109437A2, WO2008098016A2, and WO2009121144A1. However, none of the prior inventions and/or patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed.
Accordingly, an improved surgical aiming system and method would be advantageous.